


How Did You Think it Was a Good Idea to Call at Three in the Morning?

by LaughingFreak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, How Do I Tag, Iwaizumi is not amused, Kenma is not amused, Kuroo is a little amused, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oikawa Tooru is a Nerd, late night call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Iwaizumi gets a phone call late at night and he is not amused.





	How Did You Think it Was a Good Idea to Call at Three in the Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea after finding out that Star Trek: Discovery was coming out, but it just took me FOREVER to write it up. Because of course Oikawa would be into Star Trek, right?

Iwaizumi groaned and pressed his face against the pillow, trying to ignoring the vibration of his phone on the nightstand. There was a shift next to him and he worried that his boyfriend was going to wake up. He really didn’t want him to wake up, not when it could lead to him dealing with a grumpy overgrown cat.

Just as the wing spiker was going to answer the phone it stopped. He sighed in relief and wrapped his arm around the man next to him, taking in his scent as he buried his face against the back of his neck. Little black hairs brushed against his nose and made it tingle and he smiled. He pressed against his partner, his bare back pressed against the wing spiker’s own unclothed chest, his arms wrapping tight around him.

Just as he was about to relax and fall back to sleep his phone vibrated again. Continuously. The person was calling back.

“Hajime, just answer it already. It’s probably Tooru anyways,” sighed the man in his arms.

When he moved out of Iwaizumi’s arms to move closer to the edge of the bed and used a spare pillow to cover his ear while burying the rest in the pillow beneath him he sighed himself. Great, now his boyfriend was grumpy.

Surprise breakfast in bed was definitely going to be called into action later.

Iwaizumi picked up his phone and saw his best friend’s name and groaned. “This better be fuckin’ important…” he mumbled before he answered.

He couldn’t even get a word out before Oikawa was screeching excitedly. “IWA-CHAN! IWA-CHAN! THE BEST THING HAS HAPPENED!”

“The best thing for you to do right now would be to stop yelling in my ear before I hit you,” he growled. He looked at the clock. “It’s three in the morning, what do you want?”

Usually he had more patience, what with all the years he had with the man as his best friend, he was used to a lot. But this? Right now? He was up to here on his nonsense bullshit meter currently. He was really too tired for this.

“Iwa-chaaaaan, so mean!” Oikawa whined.

“Tooru,” he demanded.

There was a dramatic sigh at the other end of the line and the urge to punch his friend in the face was growing exponentially.

Then there was a giggle and when he spoke Iwaizumi could hear the excitement in his voice. “There’s a new Star Trek coming out, Iwa-chan! Can you believe it! It’s so exciting!” gushed his friend.

Iwaizumi was silent, his eye twitching as Oikawa went on and on about the series starting up anew and the possibilities what the show could bring, how everything will look different now that technology has advanced enough for better CGI and production.

He looked to the other side of the bed where his boyfriend lay and then at the clock.

Really?

Iwaizumi loved Oikawa, he really did. He was his best friend. But this was not something he wanted to hear him squeal about at three in the morning. He could be sleeping and not dealing with a grumpy boyfriend later in the morning.

He could still be _sleeping_.

“I’m going back to sleep,” Iwaizumi said between gritted teeth.

“But, Iwa-chan—” he began to whine.

The wing spiker stopped that right there. “No. I’m going to bed, gush about your show to Kenma. He’s right there.”

There was another whine, but it was also kind of a groan. “He kicked me out of the room!”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Good. Enjoy the couch.”

“Iwa—”

Click.

He sighed as he shut his phone off to silent before setting it back down on the nightstand. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked over to the man on the bed.

Staring back at him with the worst bedhead imaginable was a sleepy looking Kuroo. There was a tired smirk on his lips. “Kenma kicked him out of the bed?” he asked lightly.

Iwaizumi lay down and was relieved when he felt the other’s feet press against his own. “Yeah, woke him up to tell him about the new Star Trek coming out. That’s what the call was about.”

Kuroo chuckled and closed his eyes. “He deserved it.”

Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair, touch light and unintrusive. He smiled when Kuroo pressed against his hand with a hum and relaxed.

Breakfast in bed with some damn good coffee was definitely going to happen.


End file.
